The Legend of Mantia: Part One, the beginning
by Anguirus111
Summary: Part One of the Mantia Trilogy: The story of Andross' first bio-weapon (Finally finished for you to read)
1. How Andross came to be

Corneria, fourth planet of the Lylat System several years before the Lylat Wars: (the events in StarFox64) A young scientist 

Corneria, fourth planet of the Lylat System several years before the Lylat Wars: (the events in StarFox64) A young scientist currently working for a major developing firm is the cream of the crop of the new wave of scientists.He had been a child genius and was very good at making things.He had joined this company in the hopes of making his dreams come true.While he had made several advances in the field of weapons and ships, his life wasn't complete.He then decided to go radical and develop a laser reflecting forcefield that could be generated by a fighter doing barrel rolls.While that had succeeded he still felt empty inside.Well eventually his day came.He was in his office with nothing to do when he decided to take out a videogame, a game that he rarely played called 'Conquer the Solar System' he started playing and within ½ an hour he had conquered half of the system.He was about to conquer another planet when the lift opened and out walked the head of the building.He quickly stopped the console, yanked out the game, and threw it in his desk before standing up and alert.The boss walked up to him.

"How's it going Andross?" asked the boss.

"Fine sir," replied Andross.

"Andross, would you accompany me for a talk," said the boss.

"Yes sir," said Andross gulping hard.He went with the boss to the elevator and was prepared to go to the office when the boss said something different.

"Sublevel-B," said the boss.The elevator plummeted to the lowest level of the complex.

"Sir?" asked Andross.

"You'll find out momentarily," said the boss.The elevator finally stopped moving and the doors whooshed open.Andross and the boss walked out into a dark room.The boss flicked on a switched and several lights came on revealing a bio-technology lab.

"What is this?I thought this stuff was banned several years ago," said Andross.

"Yeah but the company has always had this place down here since before the law was passed.We kept it in case we were about to be conquered by a rival company.We never thought we would need it but Space Dynamics Co., Ltd. (They built the Great Fox).that the government contracted has been developing new battlecruisers that could destroy our company.We need something to bring us back to life and I've chosen you to do it.I know the technology is outdated but it works and if you need anything you'll get it.We want you to develop a new creature that will boost our marketing profits.I don't care what you make, just make it monumental.I am giving you complete freedom and your choice of any of our vehicles for help in your research.You also will have no monetary obligations; we'll pay for everything.Do we have your full support?" asked the boss.Andross smiled feeling that this was his opportunity to shine.

"My total and unequivocal support," said Andross.The boss nodded his head.

"Excellent," he responded.

"When do I start?" Andross asked.

"As soon as you're ready," said the boss.He walked off to the elevator and entered it.

"Have fun," he said to Andross as the doors closed in front of him.Andross shrugged and walked over to a terminal.Andross keyed in his password and accessed the data stored inside.He then scanned the archives and noted a couple of points of interest.He then looked over and saw a cobweb covered T.V.He flicked it on and it showed a newscast.

"And according to scientists, a new race of squid has been found to have telepathic abilities.This is an exciting development, as the creature will be studied carefully.Who knows what one might learn when examining these wonderful creatures.They may reveal interesting insight into Corneria.Reporting from the Eastern Sea…," said the reporter before Andross shut off the T.V.He grinned knowing what this could mean.He immediately decided to take off towards the ocean.He entered the elevator and headed towards the ground floor.As he was leaving the building, a pair of guards immediately stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going," said one of the guards.

"Research," said Andross.

"Let me okay that with the boss," said one of the guards.He walked off to okay it while Andross shrugged his shoulders.The guard walked back amazed.

"Boss says that you can go and use the X-7," said one of the guards.

"Off course," said Andross.He then walked out the door and towards the garage.A moment later he drove out and along the highway leading out of the city in the most sporty vehicle out there the X-7.Andross activated the X-7's autodrive sat back in his seat.He looked out the window and saw Corneria City and all of the people living there.He saw people playing and having fun as well as doing fun things that everybody does.Andross sighed knowing that he would never be this way and that the outside had shunned him.He remembered that fateful day when his parents, for bringing home a bad grade, had punished him.He also knew the pain he felt by all of the bully's out there.However, he kept these feelings inside of him for decades in the fear that he would become that which he hated.But, Andross knew that one day, his day would come.

1 hr. later: Andross had arrived at the company's harbor.He took a boat and zoomed out to a local drilling platform.He then walked onto the platform and was greeted by the head of the rig.

"Mr. Andross sir, the boss told me to expect you," the man (really an animal) said.

"Are the telepathic jellyfish nearby?" Andross asked.

"Yeah, they swim by everyday.They should be here any moment," said the man.Then a white splotch was seen near one of the support beams.

"There they are," said the man.Andross then ran down to a platform just above sea level.He thrust his hand in and grabbed one of the squid.

"Now I've got you," he said.Then he looked at the rest of the squid in the water and they just stared right back.Then large psychokinetic pulses bombarded him as the squids mentally entered his mind.Andross could hear their thoughts inside his head.

"Destroy them all," said the voices.

"No!I won't," said Andross.

"You must," said the voices.Instantly all of the images entered his head of the pain and the torture that he had endured throughout his life causing Andross to loose his sense of morals and all of his mental safeguards.

"Conquer the Lylat System," they said.Then Andross was snapped back to reality.His eyes were filled with rage and that he must one day conquer the Lylat System, which he realized was what he wanted to do all along.That would give him complete satisfaction in life.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked the rig owner.Andross looked at him and then looked down at the ocean.The squid were gone but there was a harmless Manta Ray floating near the surface of the water.Andross grabbed it and threw it in the tank of water he had originally reserved for the squid.

"I'm fine, you can go now," said Andross.The man walked back up the stairs.

"You will be my finest experiment, you will help me learn about bio-technology and it's limits," said Andross to the Manta Ray as he too walked up the stairs and back to the bio-tech lab back in Corneria City.


	2. The beginning....

Note: This part of the story is a little gruesome so it may not be for the weak of heart

Note: This part of the story is a little gruesome so it may not be for the weak of heart.In this story, there is a reference to a warlord named Hammer.Hammer is a hammerhead shark who can breathe air and exist in the water, he also can hover above the planet's surface so he can move.I may write a story about him, I may not.If a reader wants to, go ahead I don't really care just as long he's in something appropriate (not NC-17, R maybe but no NC-17 story).Anyway, here's my story of Andross' experiments.Oh yeah, I don't do any of this stuff to anything so don't think this is based on any real life experiment, it's just insight into Andross' beginnings.**Additional note, when some of you talked about how Space Dynamics Co., Ltd., didn't give the ships for free, I realized this also, and I rewrote that section to incorporate the idea of the 80 year loan that was taken out to pay for the ship.Thank for helping me keep the facts straight**

Elevated Highway leading through Corneria City(the one you fly parallel to on the first level). After being telepathically bombarded by the squid, Andross was driving at the best possible speed back towards his workplace with the manta ray secure in the trunk.Andross was cutting off people and driving recklessly causing other cars to swerve and narrowly avoid other drivers and the end of the roadway.Andross just looked back and laughed at the driver's misery.He still kept driving and eventually turned off towards the building he worked at.He drove into the garage at breakneck speeds before slamming on the breaks and stopping directly in front of a nearby wall.He then walked out and slammed the door shut.He walked around and took out the tank with the manta ray.He then entered the elevator and headed towards sublevel-2.He then walked out of the elevator and slammed the tank into a scanning machine and activated it.

"Scanning," said the computer.Andross then walked over to a large cabinet and opened the doors.He looked inside and saw jars labeled 'Growth Hormones', 'Brain Enhancer', 'Laser Eyes', and many more biological enhancers with biohazard symbols on all of them.Andross looked at the manta ray.

"You need a name.I know Mantia which mourns in Cornerian 'The Scourge of the Skies'," said Andross.Then the boss emerged from the elevator.

"Sir," said Andross dropping the 'get out of my way or else' attitude and instantly lightened up.

"How's it going?" asked the boss.

"Fine sir, I have our specimen but I should experiment on other creatures first so this one will be perfect," said Andross.The boss nodded his head.

On the surface: Air raid sirens went off as dozens of enemy fighters emerged from light speed above Corneria.They instantly began firing on the Cornerian fleet that was waiting for them.Several fighters fell on both sides as they continued fighting against each other.In command of the Cornerian Fighters was Lt. Pepper (who would soon be Gen. Pepper) who was jerking left and right in his fighter while attacking the enemy.

"Attention Cornerian battlefleet.This is Warlord Hammer and as you know I've come to conquer Corneria so you might as well surrender to my wrath," said Hammer.

"I don't think so," said Jame McCloud as the StarFox team as they raced in firing at the enemy vessels.(Note: they don't have Arwings yet, they only fly ships similar to what Bill flies).Then a large cannon emerged from Hammer's battlecruiser and fired into the midst of the battle shorting out several of the Cornerian fighters including Pigma Dengar's craft.The tide was turning against the Cornerian fleet.

"Peppy!What was that!" exclaimed James.

"Just as I feared an EMP blast," said Peppy.

"Are ships aren't shielded against them?" asked James.

"The art of war is changing.I knew this would happen but I didn't want to bring it up but since this has happened I have to tell you this.We need new ships," said Peppy.Another large EMP blast went off.

"Now's not the time.We'll get around to new ships after the attack," said James.

"If we get through," said Peppy.Several Hammer fighters flew towards the planet.

"Main base, you'd better deploy the ground units because you have incoming," said Pepper.

Coastal City (the name of the city, not it's location even thought it's on the coast): several enemy vessels zoomed down firing at boats out in the water sinking several of them.Then they flew into the heart of the city while destroying several buildings including a divisionary building of the company Andross worked for (Pacific Weapons and Pharmaceuticals).The fighters relentlessly attacked the city and it's citizens.Then a wave of Cornerian battletanks attacked the fighters destroying a few of them while even more fighters approached.Then a series of attackboats also joined the battle against the Hammer units.

Pacific Companies HQ: Andross watched with interest at the events that were unfolding in Coastal City as he watched on the T.V.He then watched as a large landing craft touched down in the center of the city and several genetically modified soldiers emerged and started throwing the tanks around the city.This especially interested Andross as he knew it could help him in his research.He then saw a tank fire on one of the landing craft causing it to fly off into the desert before crashing.Andross got up out of his chair and ran to the garage knowing he had to get to that craft and it's secrets before the government confiscated it and destroyed the ship.He zoomed out onto the highway leading out of the city in the X-7.

Outer space: The Star Fox team bravely fought on despite the odds.

"Give up, you have no hope against me!" yelled Hammer over the intercom.

"Peppy I can't stand this guy.Do you have any idea how to stop him?" James asked.

"The key to his power is his EMP cannon.Without it we should be able to take him out," said Peppy.

"How?I barely managed to activate my craft and even now it's not a peak efficiency," said Pigma who had rejoined the fight.

"We need to plug his barrel," said Peppy.

"Would an asteroid do it?" asked Pepper.

"Yeah I suppose," said Peppy.

"Meteo has plenty of them," said Pepper.

"How to lure him there," thought James.Pepper flew by Hammer's battlecruiser firing at it.One of his bombs hit and destroyed a portion of his battlecrest on the front of his ship.

"Oh look, you have no honor with no crest," said Pepper flying off towards Meteo.

"Why that insignificant pest!Pursuit course!" yelled Hammer.The large battlecruiser chased after him.

"Well it works," said Pigma.They flew after Hammer and Pepper towards Meteo.Hammer's ship kept firing at Pepper trying to take him out.

Northern Desert: Andross' car screeched to a halt nearby the flaming wreck of one of Hammer's landing craft.In the background the battle for Coastal City raged on as the Cornerian tanks downed even more fighters, however this hardly bothered Andross.All he cared about was the landing craft.He yanked open an entry door and saw several destroyed chambers where the genetically engineered soldiers were housed.

"Come on, one of you has to be alive," said Andross vainly.However, every one of the soldiers was dead.

"Nooo!" yelled Andross.He then picked up a piece of metal and flung it towards the wall.It hit with a clunk and then a voice said.

"Computer Activated."Andross looked up and saw a computer screen flicker to life.On the screen it read: 'Genetic information for the soldiers to heal themselves.'

"Excellent," said Andross.He ran back to the X-7 and yanked out a diskette.He ran back into the craft and inserted it into a slot near the computer.He then typed on the keyboard the download option and started to download everything the ship had to offer.

"Warning download of information, self-destruct in 1 min. 30 sec.," said the computer.Andross looked at the download time left and then ran out to the car.He then turned it on and ran back into the craft.

"Come one, come on," said Andross.Then the disk popped out and the computer read: 'Download complete.'Andross looked quickly at the self-destruct timer, which read fifteen seconds.He ran out of the craft and into the car.He gunned the accelerator and zoomed away just as the craft exploded.The shockwave flung the car up high into the air and then it slammed into the ground crumpling the front of it.Andross just shook his head a few times, slammed on the gas, and zoomed away.He then looked at his hard earned information carried on the diskette.Andross took off back to Corneria City as even more fighters plunged to the ground as more than half of Coastal City was being destroyed.

Meteo: Pepper started swerving between the asteroids as Hammer's ship kept firing at him destroying several of the asteroids.A fighter emerged from the ship as Hammer flew after Pepper firing at him.Hammer fired a tractor beam at a nearby asteroid and flung it at Pepper who barely managed to avoid it.The battlecruiser meanwhile was under fire from the Star Fox team.The guns on the ship through were designed to fire on a large fleet and not individual ships so all of the shots it fired at the team missed.James swung his ship around the battlecruiser and saw Hammer flinging asteroids at Pepper.

"Pepper I have an idea," said James.He told Pepper the idea and Pepper agreed with it.

"Hey battlecruiser, use your EMP wave on us if you dare," said Pigma.The large cannon emerged from the ship.Meanwhile Hammer's ship had grabbed a hold on another asteroid and was prepared to fling it at Pepper.Pepper maneuvered his ship in front of the battlecruiser's cannon and Hammer flung the rock at him.Pepper maneuvered out of the way and the rock plugged the barrel of the cannon.The cannon went off but couldn't escape the tube causing it and the ship to explode.

"My ship!" exclaimed Hammer.Pigma fired on Hammer's ship causing his shields to go down and his ship to loose power.

"As a member of the Cornerian Army, you're under arrest," said Pepper.A large Cornerian battlecruiser emerged from warp.

"Bring him in," said Pepper.The ship tractored in Hammer's ship and then took off to a penal colony in Sector Y.

"We've got to go back, Corneria is still under attack," said Pepper.The four ships flew back towards Corneria.

Pacific Companies garage: Andross zoomed to a stop once again and walked out.

"Fix it up," said Andross to the puzzled mechanics.He went inside the elevator.

"Boss' office," said Andross.The lift zoomed upwards.

Coastal City: Three more genetically engineered soldiers fought on along with five Hammer fighters.However, the battle was greatly against them since most of the fleet had fled after hearing of Hammer's capture.The Star Fox team and Pepper flew in firing at the fighters causing them to scatter.

"Attention this is Lt. Pepper.If you surrender now we'll let you off easy," said Pepper.The fighters still kept on as well as the mutants.A tank then ran over one of the mutants and blasted the other two.Then the other fighters cut their losses and slammed into the government building causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Oh no," said Pigma.

"I guess we'll have to build a new one," said Peppy.

"Yep," said James.

"Well, back to Corneria City," said Pepper.

Boss' Office: "Ah, Andross.You have something to report," said the boss.

"Yeah.I do.Did you see the genetically engineered soldiers?" Andross asked.

"Yes I did," said the boss.

"Well, you might not know about how one of the landing crafts crash landed in the northern desert.I drove out there and accessed the computer and then downloaded all of the information on the genetically engineered soldiers.The information is promising," said Andross.

"Agreed but why did you have to come to me," said the boss.Andross took out a pocketpal and flicked on a switch.It showed a series of hills and one with a large area carved out of it (just see the drawing they showed in the movie This Island Earth or the Mystery Science Theater 3000 movie, when they showed the drawing they had discovered for what it looks like).

"Ah yes, our research and development lab.I take it you plan to use it," said the boss.

"Yes I do," responded Andross.

"There is no one there, are you sure you'll be alright alone.I can send people to work with you," said the boss.

"No, I'll be alright alone.I only request the X-7 and the transportation of the equipment in Sublevel-2 to the site," said Andross.

"Sure.So you've taken a fancy to the sports car.It's a beauty, fast too.Okay, it's a deal.Just get me something to market," said the boss.Andross nodded his head and left the room.The boss sighed knowing this was a mistake but hoping that it wasn't.

Cornerian Army's HQ: "Lt. Pepper, for your outstanding work in stopping the forces of the evil warlord Hammer, you are to be promoted to the rank general," said the president.

"Thank you sir," said the new General Pepper.

"Now as for the Star Fox team, for your outstanding cooperation in defending Corneria, we will let you use our facilities at Space Dynamics Co., Ltd., for building of your new ships and new home base spaceship.You will be some of the first civilians to use this company for non-government purposes.While we can't give you the ships you design for free, we will allow you to take out an 80 year loan to repay us since you saved Corneria," said the president.

"Thanks a lot," said James.The team left for Macbeth and their new ships.They took off leaving the HQ.

"Let's make one last pass," said Pigma.The three ships flew above the highway and above a certain X-7 driving along the highway.Then they flew off towards Macbeth.

Several Hours Later: Andross skidded to a halt in the repaired X-7.Already there were the moving trucks with the workers having just about installed all of the equipment.Andross entered through the open hanger doors.He saw the movers plugging in the T.V.

"How's it going?" Andross asked.

"Fine.This is the last piece of equipment," said one of the movers.They finished installing the T.V. and left.Andross walked back out and drove the X-7 inside.Then he shut the hanger bay doors.He took out the Manta Ray fish tank and put it in the center of the area.

"You are about to become the greatest experiment every conceived.You will be large, able to fly, and extremely destructive.The best part is that you work for me.I would work on you right away but you would die so I'll experiment on other helpless animals" said Andross laughing.

A few weeks later: "Experiment number one.Growth hormones," said Andross.He added a few drops of an unknown liquid to a creature in a cage.The creature grew and grew until the skin burst flinging pieces of it everywhere.Andross picked a piece ofintestine out of his hair.

"Weakling creature," said Andross.He didn't bother to clean up the remains of the creature from the room, he just left it there.

Macbeth: The Star Fox team finally decided on what their new ships would look like.As they sent off the plans, they then started designing their new base of operations.

3 months later: "Experiment 6.I believe that I'm getting somewhere.The last creature just about took the abuse until it died.I'll tweak the pain receptors in my next experiment.Now, I'm working on the flying trait," said Andross into a tape recorder.He then looked up at the creature of which he had just genetically modified.The creature took off flying but then rammed it's head into a wall killing it.Andross nodded his head with success.He then pushed one of the dead experiment's eyeball away to get to his computer.He typed in the information he had recorded onto his computer.

Macbeth: The Star Fox team were trying out their new ships the Arwings with interest.Their cruiser was now being constructed to Peppy's specific instructions.

3 years later: After dozens of experiments and many failures, Andross had finally perfected his research.He had begun applying the modified traits to the manta ray six months earlier.The creature would soon reach it's potential within a few hours.

Back at the Pacific Industries HQ: The boss had been looking on at what Andross had been doing for the last few months.He had finally had enough and took off towards the base to stop Andross.He had made a taped call to the Cornerian Army and was to be played a few minutes after he left.

Great Fox in route to Corneria: The team was returning to have a talk with General Pepper about what they were going to do in the terms of future business.Then an urgent message came from Corneria.Rob64 then processed it to the main comm. terminal.James accessed it and Pepper came up.

"General.What's up?" James asked.

"I just received a message from the head of Pacific Industries.One of their scientists went rogue and has been developing a bio-weapon," said Pepper.

"Surely not," said James.

"We've sent units to intercept the scientist but his weapon will have been released by then.We need your help," said Pepper.James nodded his head.

"Consider it free of charge," said James.Pepper nodded and signed off.

"Rob we're now at alert status.Start preparing the ships," said James.

Secret Research base: "It's done!" yelled Andross.The large Manta Ray was floated above the ground inside the hanger bay.The creature spanned the entire bay and was snarling and snapping.

"Andross what have you done!" yelled the boss bursting in through a side door.

"Here's your new marketing weapon: Mantia!" yelled Andross cackling with laughter.

"This isn't what I wanted!I wanted something domestic," said the boss.

"Well too bad.I'm going to rule the world.Unfortunately, that doesn't include you," said Andross.Yanking out a laser pistol he shot his boss who dropped to the floor.Andross walked over to him.

"Why?" asked the boss dying.

"It had to be done," responded Andross as the boss died.Then several marines burst into the building and started firing.Andross quickly hit the hanger bay door button and the doors opened.Then the creature took to the sky headed towards Coastal City.A marine put his gun to Andross' head.

"Don't move!" yelled the soldier.General Pepper watched the creature flying off.

"What have you done!" demanded Pepper.Andross looked at him.

"I have brought forth into this world a creature of unlimited power!Bow down before my wrath!" yelled Andross.Pepper just stared in disbelief as air-raid sirens went off in Coastal City.

"Welcome Mantia!" yelled Andross.


	3. ...of the end

Coastal City: The citizens of Coastal City went about their usual schedules as they enjoyed the wonderful sunny day when sudde

One quick note: If you want MST any of my works, go ahead, I would enjoy what one might write about.

Coastal City: The citizens of Coastal City went about their usual schedules as they enjoyed the wonderful sunny day when suddenly air raid sirens went off all over the city.As the citizens looked around confused, they heard the ear rattling call of Mantia.All of a sudden, havoc wreaked loose as everyone ran for his or her life from the approaching bio-weapon.Nearby, on a military base, all of the fighters were launched to destroy this oncoming threat.

"This is fighter squadron L-12 on approach to the creature," said the squad leader.

"It's huge!" yelled another member as Mantia started to fill up their cockpit windows.

"I know, but we have to destroy it before it reaches Coastal City," said the leader.Ahead of them Mantia roared in defiance at the oncoming threat.

"Open fire!" yelled the leader.All of the fighters opened fire on the creature with everything they had.Lasers and bombs all flew out at Mantia as it was soon enveloped in smoke.

"Adios buddy," said one of the members.Suddenly the smoke was washed aside as Mantia came hurtling right at them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" yelled the leader.

"Too late," said one of the pilots.Mantia burst through the squadron and destroyed several of the ships.The rest of the fighters were too badly damaged to continue the pursuit.

"Leader to base, we've failed.The creature is unstoppable and is heading straight for the city," said the leader as he attempted to guide his crippled fighter back to base.Mantia meanwhile had approached the city limits and rammed into one of the buildings causing it to collapse.Mantia rose up, shaked its head of the cobwebs and proceeded to crawl along the main roadways while destroying buildings on both sides and smashing stalled vehicles on the roadway.In its wake Mantia left hundreds of creatures dead or dying.As Mantia made a turn, it advanced toward the heavy traffic of vehicles attempting to leave the city on an elevated highway.As Mantia headed towards the highway, a wave of tanks blocked its attempts to approach.They then opened fire on Mantia as it roared in anguish.Then Mantia leapt into the sky, flew above the tanks, and dropped destroying all of them.Then Mantia proceeded towards the highway as people everywhere screamed in panic as they attempted to flee from its wrath.As Mantia prepared to destroy the highway several twin lasers hit it square in the head.Mantia then roared at the unknown attacker.Instantly, three Arwings flew overhead and zoomed to a halt behind Mantia.

"Whatever it is, it should ignore the highway now," said Pigma.And Pigma was right, Mantia did ignore the highway but when it turned around, its tail whipped around and destroyed a portion of the bridge.The rest of the highway couldn't cope with the loss of that section and the whole elevated highway started falling like a stack of dominoes.

"Those people," said James.Mantia appeared to be laughing as it took to the sky and flew off.

"Pursuit course," said James.Mantia zoomed out of the city with the Arwings in hot pursuit.

"James, it's increasing speed," said Peppy.Ahead of them Mantia was pulling away from them.

"Let's match its speed," said James.The Arwings continued pursuing.Mantia then started pulling away even more.

"Peppy," said James.

"I know, I know.It is extremely fast for a living creature.We'll have to drain power from the lasers just to keep up," said Peppy.The Arwing kept building momentum as they rocketed after Mantia.Then, as they were side to side with the creature, Mantia took off in a burst of speed and rocketed away leaving the Arwings in the dust.

"We can't keep up with it.Our best chance to follow it is with the Great Fox," said Peppy.

"Where is its next destination?" asked James.Pigma accessed a map on his Arwing.

"It's a coastal village called Shantytown," said Pigma.James looked in desperation at the fleeing Mantia.

"All right.Let's get back to Corneria City and the Great Fox," said James.The three Arwings then headed in the opposite direction of Mantia and zoomed off.

Shantytown: As the fishing fleet was about to cast off, the city's only warning bell started ringing as someone from the town's only watch tower hit it repeatedly.The fishermen and the townspeople all headed towards the center of town.

"What's going on!?We have to go fish!" yelled one of the fishermen while several others yelled in agreement.

"Look, a massive creature is approaching our town and we must leave before it kills us all," said the mayor.

"Our ancestors built this town and we're not leaving it because of some 'creature'," said one of the city's elders as the townspeople nodded in agreement.Suddenly a massive shadow loomed over the city as Mantia rocketed overhead.Then, all over the town, several buildings were destroyed and people were flung all over the place.

"Then again, who listens to their elders anymore," admitted the elder who ambled off on his way back home.

Mantia flew past the town as it headed towards more small villages and destroyed them from the sonic shockwaves in its wake as it traveled well beyond Mach speed.Then, it reached another major city and proceeded to systematically destroy it.First it took out the tallest buildings and then it proceeded to destroy all escape routes from the city and then proceeded to obliterate most of the population.As it made one last trip through the newly demolished city, it noticed a T.V. still working, on it was a commercial about Corneria City.

"Corneria City, a city of peace and prosperity.Our capital city is one of the best places to visit nowadays.Spend your vacation days here!" said the T.V. as it showed an image of Corneria City.Manta roared at the image at the T.V. and spun around.It noticed a traffic sign that was heavily bent over.The sign read: Corneria City 570 miles.Mantia then took to the sky and zoomed above the highway headed towards Corneria City.

Cornerian Army HQ: Pepper and the Star Fox team were in the battle room formulating plans to stop Mantia.

"Where's the target now?" asked Pepper.One of the technicians suddenly turned around on his chair.

"Sir the targets headed right at us!It's headed towards Corneria City!" exclaimed the technician.

"Oh great," sighed Pepper.

"I say we interrogate Andross," suggested Peppy.

"We can't, it's unethical," said James.

"Well, let's go ask him some questions," said Pigma.The Star Fox team filed out while Pepper started making plans for evacuation and defending of Corneria City.

Army maximum-security prison: Andross was laying down on his cot when the Star Fox team burst in.

"All right, let us know how to stop your bio-weapon," demanded James.Andross looked up at the team.

"Can't be done," said Andross.

"Why not," demanded Peppy.

"I designed it to obey no one, not even me.The creature it too tough to listen or obey anyone but itself," admitted Andross.James slammed his hand on the bars and then burst out followed by the team.

"Give up.It's no use!You can't defeat Mantia!" yelled Andross after them.

Corneria City: Once again, air raid sirens turned on as Mantia was sighted only a few miles away.Dozens of fighters emerged from the army base and rose to challenge the creature.However, once again their useless attacks failed as once again Mantia burst through the squadrons and towards the city.It then crashed down in the center of town and started once again to destroy the center of the city.Then, as it progressed outwards, it met the Cornerian Army HQ building.Then all of a sudden, dozens of laser enforcements emerged from the base, which opened fire on Mantia.Mantia howled in pain but still continued advancing towards the base.A hanger door opened on the front of the building and a row of tanks came out and also started firing on Mantia as well but still the creature advanced.

"Is it unstoppable?" said Pepper amazed at the creature's resilience.Above the base, the Star Fox team in their Arwings shot out of the base and also began firing on the Mantia.

"Hard to believe this thing was created by one scientist," said Peppy.

"Yeah," said James.Mantia advanced towards the tanks and proceeded to start chew on them and only pausing to spit out the remains.

"We've got to get out of here and possibly bury it," said James.Suddenly their comm. system started beeping.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Do you request supplies?" asked RobSNES(who would later be upgraded to Rob64) on board the Great Fox.

"That's it!" exclaimed Peppy.

"What's it?" asked Pigma.

"The Great Fox is the key," said Peppy.

"How?" said James.

"The ship is rigged also for atmospheric assault," said Peppy.

"So it is," said James with realization.

"And the ship is equipped with two state of the art T&B-H9 hyper laser cannons," said Peppy.

"So the cannons could fire on the creature," began Pigma.

"And possibly kill it," finished James.

"Rob, get the Great Fox down here now," said James.Above Corneria, Rob piloted the ship through the atmosphere on its way to Corneria City.

Meanwhile on the surface, Mantia had latched onto the Army HQ and started to chew through the building while the army still fought back against the creature.

"Rob, if you don't get here soon, the base is history," said James.

"The Great Fox is here," said Rob.As the Great Fox flew overhead, it attracted the attention of Mantia who forgot about the building and flew upwards towards the Great Fox, not sure what to make of it.

"Rob, fire!" yelled James.The cannons on the front of the dreadnought instantly fired on Mantia who howled in pain.Instantly a large chunk of Mantia's body was blown away in the blast as Mantia slammed into the ground.

"That's it, it's dead," said Peppy.But then, all of the sudden Mantia burst into the sky like the Phoenix and flew out of the city.

"Let's pursue it in the Great Fox," said James.The three Arwings returned to the Great Fox as it powered up and pursued the fleeing Mantia.

"It's not moving as fast as before," said Peppy on the Great Fox's bridge.

"So it is," said James.Mantia who was ahead of them was limping along the sky as it headed towards a large canyon rock quarry.Then it dropped from the sky and slammed into the large canyon crevice.Pigma swung the targeting sight to directly on top of Mantia and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Permission to fire," said Pigma.

"Negative," said James.

"Why not?" asked Peppy.

"It doesn't deserve to die this way," said James.He took the targeting sight and aimed it at the top of the canyon.He pressed the button and the lasers fired on the top causing a landslide, which then buried Mantia.

"And that's the end of that," said James.

Corneria: "Andross for unleashing this bio-weapon, 'Mantia' as I believe you call it, you are hereby sentenced to live the rest of your life in exile on the barren deserted world: Venom, where there will be no way that you can continue your experiments.Now then, do you have any last words, maybe an obituary for your monster creation?" asked Pepper.

"Mantia isn't dead.It can't die, it never will.Long after I'm gone, it will come back and then there will be no way you can stop it.Mantia will one day reign supreme over your puny society assuming that I haven't beaten it to the punch.You can't stop him!No one can!Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Andross maniacally.

"Get him out of here," said Pepper.As Andross was escorted out, he passed the Star Fox team and glared at them.

"Mark my words Star Fox team, Mantia will be back, of that I can assure you," he said finally before he was escorted out of the doors.

Mantia will return in the second part of the Mantia Trilogy: Coming Soon to fanfiction.net from Anguirus111


End file.
